Sisters: The Fourth Quarter Quell
by GruncleElliot
Summary: What if the rebellion had failed? What if harsher Hunger Games were still in place? When Auri Sae and her mentally and physically disabled sister are both sent in for the fourth Quarter Quell, they must face the fact that only one of them will make it home, and one will die at the hands of another child.
1. District 11 Private Sessions

**Hey Guys! This is Part 2 of jds2416 story, Sisters: The Fourth Quarter Quell.**

Carrita stomps in, all she wants to get it all over with.

"Hi, I'm Carrita from district 11!" Carrita squeaks sarcastically.

"Well then, please present your skill." A gamemaker chuckles, not knowing Carrita wasn't actually as stupid as she made herself sound.

Carritta crosses her arms over her chest and walks over to the edible plant station.

She takes a test and gets 100 percent, grabs a spear off of a rack, and throws it at a dummy all the way across the gym, landing perfectly in the middle of the chest.

"Bye guys!" Carrita yells, then walks out of the gym while she rolls her eyes.

Carrita: 7

Pepper skips in happily, not caring that her body is jiggling very unattractively.

"I'm Pepper, from District 11. It is so very pleasurable to meet all of you, and lets get this thing started!"

The fat girl's voice booms pompously over the room.  
A Gamemaker snickers, then another, and another. Pepper grins too, but a bit confusedly, as she isn't aware that she, Pepper herself, is the brunt of their cruel joke. "So," Pepper begins.

"I am highly trained in knives and swords. You may be able to tell."

This statement only prompts another subtle wave of laughter through the Gamemaker's stands.

Pepper moves to the knives. She picks a couple up, and throws them. It is a pitiful effort. One lands too inches away from where she threw it, and the other just misses the bottom of the target. Happy with the turnout, Pepper grins and puffs her chest.

"Bet that just put into perspective about how absolutely terrible the District Two and District One girls are."

The Head Gamemaker bursts into tears of laughter, followed by many others.

Pepper never thought she would be treated like that by the people of the capitol.

For the first time, she loses her confidence and wants to break down.

Pepper finally drags herself towards the exit.

Pepper: 2

As Trail is walking in, she bumps into Pepper. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Pepper shouts, then continues to walk out.

Trail then throws herself to the ground and starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Can you please... um introduce yourself?" A game maker asks, sounding strained as he awaited a tantrum.

Trail pulls herself together, stands up, and walks towards the camouflage station.

She paints an adequate grass pattern on her hand.

Trail then walks over to the plant test.

She scores 89 percent, then walks out.

Trail:3

Koring shuffles in, his dark eyes downcast.  
He's been pondering what type of a score he could get. After all, if his score is too high, the careers will target him, making it harder for him to find and protect Carrita. As his eyes dart to each station, he finally decides that a six or seven will do. Not too high, but maybe high enough to garner some sponsors and high odds. Confident now, he strides over to the maces. They're sharp, deadly looking, and each one has a midnight black handle. Koring bends over and picks one up. The mace in his hand is like a sword in the District Two boy's. It fits like a glove, and sends a warm shiver down his arm. Naïve as he is, Koring knows his strength, and will use it to his advantage.  
Choking back a war cry, as he cannot sound too enthusiastic, Koring slings back his arm and lets the mace fly. It strikes the rope of a dummy down. He pulls it back again, and this time, embeds the weapon in a dummy's chest. In another's head. And in another's stomach. Koring steps back, breathing heavily. One more to go.  
He jogs to the wall that is as far from the Gamemakers as possible, and takes a breath. He squints his eyes, throws back his arm, and cannot help but let the war cry come rushing from his throat.  
The mace knocks the final dummy off its stand, and leaves it in a bloody, mangled mess.  
A bit nervous, as Koring knows this can only garner a high score, he turns to the Gamemakers. When the head nods for him to leave, the only thought on his mind is

"How will I ever protect Carritta now?

Koring: 10

**Please give me feedback and write reviews! I want to know how I am doing.**


	2. District 12 Private Sessions

**I fixed chapter one with a little help from Julia, so check it out if you want.**

Harmony walks in fidgeting. She can't stop messing with her fingers. She hasn't touched an instrument in at least a week.

"Hello, I'm Harmony from district 12." She says unsteadily.

Harmony walks around and around tables to figure out what she could do.

She starts to get frightened. She realizes she...she can't do anything.

She is about to give up when she glances down at a small cylindrical object on the table.

"Hello, what's this?" Harmony asks the gamemakers above as she points down to the object on the table.

"That's a hunting call." A gamemaker replies in a silly capitol accent.

Harmony picks up the "hunting call" of the table.

She puts the plastic tip to her mouth and blows softly.

The call makes a loud, raspy noise that makes Harmony jump back and drop it.

It wasn't great, but that's all she needed.

Harmony: 1

Iris walks in and stops in the middle of the gym.

"Hello, my name is Ir...iri" She keeps looking back at a puddle of fake blood and almost faints, one sight of blood makes her feel dizzy and uneasy. An avoxx runs to her side and helps her stand up straight.

"Okay, so my name is Iris and I am from district 12."

She decides to show off the only rigorous activity she could bring herself to do. Iris urges herself to stay calm as she walks to the rope course.

She isn't that strong but a lot of practice paid off. Iris learned control all of her body and keep balance by distributing her weight evenly... or something like that, it was hard to remember.

Iris slowly but steadily guides herself forward on the rope net that hung down from the ceiling, and makes it to the end.

She clumsily jumps down onto the floor.

"I hope you liked it, because I'm _not_ doing that again." Iris says, getting a few chuckles from the gamemakers.

Iris:4

Saffron struts in with a hand on her hip. She flashes a seductive smile in the game makers' direction.

"Hello, you all know me, I'm Saffron!"

She walks over to the bowls of paint used for camouflage.

"Show them what they want to see." She thinks, "There is nothing else anyone likes about you"

Saffron keeps herself looking strong when she expertly holds back a tear, like she's used to doing. She faces the table, reaches down, and picks up a bowl of pink paint. She spins quickly on her toe, as if to face the other way but pretends to trip from her pointed toe. She falls to the ground leaving the bowl face down, with the pink paint spilled around it. Saffron stands up.

"Whoops, let me get that." She faces away from the game makers show the see her back side.

Saffron then bends down to get the bowl, purposely letting her tightly clothed behind stick out. Multiple game makers let out a double whistle, as her and her fellow prostitutes call it.

"Sorry about that!" She says in her sexy voice, she batts her eyelashes and walks out. "Never could do that at home." Saffron laughs to herself.

Saffron: 9

Cypress awkwardly walks in. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he decided it would all be about expressing his anger. A dummy couldn't hurt him, a dummy wouldn't whip him and beat him. "This is about getting sponsors, and winning for Dawn, how he missed her so!" He also reminded himself.

"Uh, hi. I'm Cypress from district 12."

He walks over to the swords, pick one up, then walks to a dummy target.

"Arggghghh!" Horrible sounds escape his mouth as he hacks away at dummy after dummy, picturing that he is doing it to his own father. Cypress keeps on slicing, stabbing, and piercing until he hears a game maker shout, "That's enough!" He stares at the mess he made. Mountains of shredded blue foam floating in puddles on fake blood.

Cypress realizes how long he's been going at it, and how silent it was when he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He hadn't even remembered that there were people watching him.

Cypress walks out with his face in his hands, not wanted to be seen by the people who say him passionately tear foam dummies to shreds. It would be too embarrassing.

Cypress: 8


	3. Breakfast the Next Day

**Thanks for your support and understanding, I'll be back on track soon!**

I wake up to Tia knocking on my door.

"Rise and shine my tributes! Tia squeaks excitedly, get ready to start the day."

I groggily roll out of bed, getting dressed in a purple blouse and jeans. I wake up mint and get her into a sweater, yellow skirt, and as she insisted, cowboy boots.

_Ready? _Mint asks me.

I stand her up and guide her to the door where we make our way out the door and to the dining room table. Set is an abundance of breakfast foods. Hot, steaming beverages, colorful pastries, oatmeal, a variety fruit, biscuits, jam, and many other morning goodies. I sit mint down in a empty chair and plop myself down next to her. Everyone else had already arrived. I look down to get some food but immediatly her Mint wimper and sqeuak. My head shoots upward to see Velvet staring at her. I put my hand on Mint's shoulder and calm her down and shoot and ugly look at Velvet. He looks down at his plate. Luckily, no one else saw they ordeal, execpt I'm pretty sure Indingo did but is pretending to look away to be polite. She would make the best aly.

"Lets eat," I say to break the silence, even though Tia, Damask and Jute had already helped themselves.

"Who hired you?" Damask remarks the type of statement I had coming.

The next half hour is the sound of silwerware clanking against china plate and me feeding Mint little peices of the pastries Tia taught her to like and some furit.

"We better get ready for the interveiws, Tia finally says what we all had expected, "They're going to be intresting for district 8 this year."

I keep trying to think of how friendly Tia is towards Mint, it's the only thing that keeps me from making Tia's statement cause smoke to come out of my ears.

Everyone else is leaving the table so I grab clueless, happy, flopping Mint up and take her into our room.

_Yes, you have to prepare for an interview too _I sign to Mint. I sigh as I let myself fall back onto the bed as Mint giggles away and flails with joy.

**This is just a filler chapter, but I promise the upcoming chapter will be longer and full of excitement. Reviews please!**


	4. Preperations

**Thank you for your positive reviews, please keep coming.**

Velvet, Indigo, Mint and I all sit on the same couch, where in front of us, Tia lectures us and gets us ready for our interviews. She blabs away about appearances and etiquitte until she catches my attention with the facts we have all been waiting for.

"Mint will have to begin her interview alone, but if required, Aurabelle will be able to assist."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"As for costumes," Tia starts again, gaining my attention, "any thoughts?"

The room remains silent.

"Well, you'll have to wear something!" Tia snaps, "Oh well, you can meet with your stylists later today and you can see what they have planned for you."

"I'm going to practice with each of you, Velvet first, come with me to the room behind me."

Velvet stands up and follows Tia through a doorway. At the sight of Velvet, Mint, who is sitting in my lap, starts to squirm and squeal. I hold her down until Velvet is out of sight. Indigo, Mint and I continue to site and wait for 5 minutes when The door opens and Tia exits, allowing Velvet to return to his room.

"Indigo, your turn!" Tia calls to her and drags her by the arm into the room.

Mint and I wait again.

"Minty!" It's your turn to practice!" Tia says to Mint.

"I'm going in with her." I say to Tia.

"If you insist," She replies, why not?

Mint pats my arm.

No,_ I'm ok you stay, _she signs.

"Okay, good luck." I tell Mint.

I again participate in the wait of shame, swirling my fingers in the soft suade couch fabric until Mint's practice is over.

Mint comes out with a smile on her face assisted by Tia. I stand up and walk through the doorway.

There are two chairs set up facing eachother.

"Take a seat darling." Tia tells me.

She sits down in the other chair.

"Percy will ask questions, tell him the what you think, and it should go fine."

I rise from my chair.

"What, that's it?" I ask, "how come the others took five minutes?"

Tia stands too, grabs my hands and looks me in the eye.

"You don't need help sweetie," She explains, "You're going to do great, protect that wonderful little sister of yours, she really depends on you, the most beatiful, talented young lady I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"You really think that?" I ask her while in awe.

"Yes, and good luck Auri, your family needs you."


End file.
